User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1
Hey, what's up? I'm a 40k fan, but haven't played in years (I collected Chaos Marines). I also hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's already a Warhammer 40, 000 wiki. Or is this a fanon wikia? If so, I'm in for this! //--Run4urLife! 18:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dark Seer 01:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ---- yup, it a fanon, i got the idea from the halo fanon and what a successes that has been, i have one problem i have no bleedin' idea on how to use wiki AAAARRGHHH Merger I'd like to offer a merger with my 40K fanon wiki.At http://40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Fanon_Wiki.I think it would be a good idea if we merged all our content onto one wiki and hopefully we can build up a large and enjoyable fanon wikiVegas adict 20:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i would be willing to make the two of you admins(Obviously you have to abide by the rules :)).Also if your looking for help with wiki code im fairly good at itVegas adict 15:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Lol Im in Andrew you can count on my help Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey andrew I just made a new template. If you have an unfinished article, tag it by putting So...Yeah. New main page I have a new main page design made.Can i update the main page?Vegas adict 21:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hi, I'm the only "active" admin from The Warhammer 40k Wiki. I'm going to start cleaning out the Fan Made Content from our site, and I'm going to be pointing them your way. If there is anything I can do to give you a hand with that, let me know. --Falcorian (talk) 23:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cool, more members. KuHB1aM 19:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. I've put a note on our main page, and left notes with some users. As a note, I think the link on your own main page to us should be The Warhammer 40k Wiki. That should make it work. ;-) Cheers! --Falcorian (talk) 01:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard who came up with the idea that we cant add refrences from other games??? its messed up considering that my chapter master is my character on World of Warcraft(couldnt think of anyone else) and that master chief and sergeant major Avery johnson from Halo are in my chapter too, oh yea, i have Warthogs aswell. it isnt fair that the articles get deleted just for things like that. considering that there isnt anywhere else that i can put the article, i dont want my work being deleted. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) warthog actually, it wasnt an imperial car, it was dreadnought/bike spare parts that were from "Charger's Workshop" and a captured tau XV...8 burst cannon, i think... and as for masterchief and sergeant johnson. i dont really know how i can change them... i mean. masterchief is a sergeant, and johnson is a captain, and i didnt use a spartan image, i use my board game models... couldnt figure out what to change appart from that, they're too kick ass.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard anyways, i'm gonna make my chapter's page, if i've done anything that you dont like, just leave a message on my talk-page --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Inquisitor Honest to God truth, I sold them. The GW I used to get models from didn't have much (if any) support for Specialist Games. There used to be a Specialist Games site, but that's dead and gone. I found a link on the Conclave here. I'm not a member there though, just browse it every so often. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Dude We need to solve this problem of lost legions, lost primarchs, etc. Please, plaster it with a bolter on the front page that we do not allow this kinda of stuff. KuHB1aM 20:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lol dude, I think it's time you worked some "fix it within four days or i'll delete it" magic. Put the foot down, brah. Also, can I make a topic about establishing two fanon community Legions with your permission? I understand if you don't want to or want to wait. KuHB1aM 00:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) You ain't no canon nazi; believe me. Your just enforcing the rules. I've spent a bit of time at the Halo Fanon site, and they're a bit kinda disorganized; nothing is connected. There are a thousand separate universes; we can't let that happen here with NCF amok. As for the admin thing; I'd love to, but I think you should consult Run4 just as a formality. KuHB1aM 00:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they're very much different concerning their theme and universe. Plus a Space Marine could crush John-117 in a heart beat, lol. Anyway dude, your the site's founder. Your word is law; make sure everyone sees it that way (but be considerate; can't have another Heresy on our hands). Anyway, what do you think about creating those two fanon community Legions? Yay or nay? KuHB1aM 01:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lol we sent each other messages at the same time. Thanks for the yay over teh nay, amigo. I'll set the topic up in the water cooler. KuHB1aM 01:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions KuHB1aM 01:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Dude, your friend reverted the rule about the Legion and Primarch and 2nd Founding thing. WTF? KuHB1aM 21:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) KuHB1aM Yeah. Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Vanguard sucks! "does at the moment anyway, lol" yea... just going over the chat on my "argent vanguard" page, i know i still need to work on it a "bit" to make it decend, just mixing and mashing ideas at the moment... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC)